


Save the last dance for me

by Moe89



Category: Versailles (TV 2015)
Genre: M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-08
Updated: 2016-06-08
Packaged: 2018-07-13 21:42:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7138415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moe89/pseuds/Moe89
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dal testo:<br/>"Louis lo invita a ballare con quel suo fare galante e regale e dannatamente arrogante. <br/>Perfetto in ogni occasione."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Save the last dance for me

  
**SAVE THE LAST DANCE FOR ME**

 

 

 

_Oh, I know_  
that's the music's fine like sparkling wine  
go and have your fun  
laugh and sing  
but while we're apart don't give your heart  
to anyone  


 

 

 

  
  
  
  
  
  
Louis lo invita a ballare con quel suo fare galante e regale e dannatamente arrogante.   
Perfetto in ogni occasione.   
Philippe accetta quasi senza accorgersene, incurante dei versi scioccati della corte, perchè il battito del suo cuore è così forte da impedirgli di sentire qualsiasi altra cosa.   
La presa di Louis è salda sul suo corpo, quasi dolorosa.   
Philippe non se ne lamenta, non lo farebbe mai. Nonostante tutto.   
In fondo la stretta di Louis altro non è che Louis stesso: avido, egoista, possessivo.   
Innamorato.   
Philippe si abbandona a lui, facendosi guidare, fidandosi ciecamente. Non che abbia poi molte altre scelte. Louis è il sole ed in quanto tale è nato per essere seguito.  
Philippe posa la testa sulla sua spalla, come se d'improvviso il mondo fosse diventato troppo per lui. Troppo pesante, troppo concreto.  
 _Troppo vicino._  
Si sente quasi soffocare, quando Louis gli sorride e allora tutto passa, tutto si solleva e si fa etereo.   
Ed in fine resta solo quello: loro due che danzano, in maschera, stretti uno all'altro, dando scandalo senza curarsi degli sguardi di tutta la corte.  
 


End file.
